


Lost and Found

by Lollipop_Panda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, M/M, forgetful owls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: In which Koutarou misplaces his things, but Keiji has a perfect memory.Except when it comes to his phone.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! 
> 
> I felt like writing some domestic fluff, I hope the style isn't too sloppy, I wanted to try something different.

A dull thud of wood on wood resounds through the house from the entrance, shortly followed by a muted, « Shit ! »

 

Keiji pegs up a pair of bright orange boxer shorts, calling out, « Which pair? »

 

« Uh, the red ones, » Is the sheepish response, apologetic is the tan face that greets him as he looks over his shoulder.

 

« In the bedroom, in front of the closet- I think one might be under the bed, »

 

« Thanks babe ! » He gets a smile and a blown kiss in answer as he returns to hanging the washing up, the sound of Koutarou thundering up the stairs bringing a smile to his face.

 

-

 

A small click followed by the quiet whoosh of hinges in the hallway, a dumbfounded, «Ah- ! » shortly after

 

Keiji pauses, looking up from the vegetables he's cutting, « Which ones ? » he calls out

 

« Uh- The gym keys! » guilty comes the voice, expectant comes the golden gaze.

 

« On your desk- in front of the keyboard, top left. » 

 

« Thanks Keiji ! » Is the relieved answer, followed by a quick kiss to his neck as the older passes.

 

The photographer sighs, letting his features soften in adoration as he returns to the vegetables.

 

-

The loud 'thud' of heavy wood on wood coming from upstairs followed by a desperate groan is all Keiji needs.

 

« What did you want ? » He calls, sorting through the latest photo shoot on his laptop

 

« The red polo, you know, your favorite one ? »

 

Keiji hums, sidetracked somewhat by the memory of how nicely the shirt fits on his partner, « In the wash basket, sorry -didn't take the time to put the clothes away last night, your jeans are in there too if you want, » is his distracted answer.

 

Koutarou storms into the room half dressed, pressing a quick kiss to Keiji's temple as he passes, a wide grin on his face, « Thanks babe ! I don't know what I'd do without you ! »

 

Keiji grabs a strong arm to pull Koutarou to him, hiding a smile against velvet lips.

 

-

 

A draw opening next to him, the shuffling of paper, « Keiji ? » his name, a cry for help.

 

Keiji turns around, eyebrow raised in silent question when desperate gold turn to him.

 

« I need my medical records for the physical tomorrow, »

 

« And you choose to look for them at 10 PM the night before, » exasperation laces his tone as he kneels next to Koutarou and fluidly extracts the folder with the taller male's medical records.

 

He's rewarded with a blinding smile that never ceases to make his own lips twitch

 

« Thank you, love of my life, » Koutarou leans in for a kiss that Keiji avoids, teal eyes rolling playfully before he stands up, using broad shoulders as leverage, making sure to shove his lover over.

 

« Hey ! You can't run from me Keiji !»

 

His only answer is the laughter echoing through their home.

-

 

Keiji lets out a huff of frustration, lifting a discarded shirt in his search. He takes a deep breathe, trying not to wince as he calls out “Koutarou?”

 

The grin in the other's voice is unmistakable “Yes, my dearest Keiji?”

 

Keiji swallows his pride, and goes to find his lover, crossing his arms, looking away, pursing his lips, muttering, “Have you seen my phone?”

 

“I'm sorry, light of mine, I didn't quite catch that,” Keiji doesn't need to look to know his partner's expression is just as gleeful as he sounds as Koutarou approaches, strong arms coming to rest on a slender waist, rubbing soothing circles into hips as he waits.

 

Keiji braces himself, “Have you seen my phone? I've lost it -again,” the last word is but a murmur, Koutarou catches it anyway, grin widening.

 

“Ah, again Keiji?” The fake exasperation grates on his nerves, and Koutarou knows it, “Whatever are we going to do with you? I'm still surprised you haven't lost it for good to be honest,” He turns, taking the phone off the table and handing it over -seriously, how had he missed that? It was right _there._

 

He exhales grumpily, leaning onto his toes to place a quick kiss to pliant lips in thanks -and also to quiet any more smug remarks-

 

“What would we do without each other, huh?” Koutarou whispers in content.

 

Keiji smiles this time, “That, I don't know, Koutarou,” he leans up for a longer kiss, discarding his phone back on the table, to be forgotten when they leave ten minutes later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to come and squeal at me about Bokuaka on  tumblr  I will squeal right back at you


End file.
